Seeker
by Miss Mila
Summary: She noticed something was wrong as she awoke...something was missing. AU world, post "There's More than One of Everything". Bolivia...but it's complicated. Read and Review!
1. A Special Seven Year Old

**Author's Note: **Hehehe, well…um, it's nice to be back, I guess. I haven't been on here in a while. I mean, with the end of school, and not being able to get on the computer, I haven't had the chance to post this fic. It's probably one of those things that I started and am not going to finish. I like the idea though. Spoilers for "There's More than One of Everything". Thanks to 'I Was Here Moments Ago' for letting me use 'Olive' and 'Pete' and 'Walt' for parallel universe names. It's one of those AU fics that barely has anything to do with the real world. It does however, follow the "Walter switched Peters" theory.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_Something's wrong. _Her brain told her as she awoke. The bright, neon lights glared from underneath the glass, and the place smelled like disinfectant. She slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed, immediately placing what was missing.

"Where is he?" She asked, voice stern. She banged open the door to the lab. Her small fists shook, and her green eyes flashed.

"He had to leave, Olive." The older man said without turning from his vials, which were filled with bubbling liquids.

The girl snarled, "Where is he?" She asked again, temper rising.

"Calm down now, Olive. The Seer had to take him away."

A low growl escaped her throat as the nearest curtain caught on fire.

"Olive." The man warned.

"Where. Is. He?" She repeated, anger obvious now.

"He had to go, Olive. Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" The seven year old screamed as the lights blew out.

"Now, now, Olive. That's the third time we've had to replace the lights." He took out a syringe. "You know very well that the sedative doesn't react well with the Cortexiphan…But, I'll do what I must."

Olive laughed coldly. "No, you won't." She squinted at the syringe, face twisted in a pained expression. It only took a few seconds for the syringe to erupt into a pile of wet ashes.

The man paused for a second, and then beamed. "Very good, Olive! You're mastering your abilities!"

Olive scowled as an angry growl ripped through her chest. "I'd watch out if I were you, _Walt._" She said venomously.

"I'll call Astelle to escort you to your room."

"That _cop _won't come near me since I fried her favorite sweater…and since she got knocked up."

"Very serious language for a seven year old." Walt said, a frown on his face.

"Pete taught me." She said with a smug smile.

"Go back to your room, Olive."

Olive shrugged indifferently. "I _will _find him. And when I do…I'll find some way to connect his disappearance with you. And I'll make you pay." She hissed.

"Bold for a seven year old." Walt said, unconcerned.

"I'm not your average seven year old." Olive sneered before turning and leaving.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hmmm, are we curious? I have the next few chapters lined up and written…just not typed. But, the faster you write those reviews, the faster _I'll _type. I know the chapter was short, but the next chapter is twenty something years later, and I couldn't leave off in the middle of _that. _Reviews?


	2. Finding the Unfindable

**Author's Note: **Still waiting for those reviews…this one's to Ocein…since they were the first to review. You know, I think I'll do that. Dedicate the next chapter to the first person to review for the previous one. This is twenty…four years later, I believe. I was trying to do the math, with the gravestone dates and all…Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_Twenty-Four Years Later_

"I want CIA satellites up giving me a view of the whole Eastern hemisphere if that's what it takes!" Olive yelled to the group of agents.

"Don't you think that's a bit rash, Olive?" Johnny Scotland asked, walking up to her side.

"I want to find out who the hell Pete Knight is, and why I can't find him!"

"For God's sake, Olive, the man's name popped up in your _dreams. _Maybe he doesn't exist."

Olive's eyes flashed worriedly. "Maybe that's what I'm afraid of."

A man came up to the two, folder in hand. "Olive, Bray would like a word with you. Something about abusing Federal resources."

Olive scowled. "Thanks, Charles."

"Oh, and Agent Astro says that a former FBI wants a meeting with you."

"Can you tell her I'll be up in the conference Room in 20?"

"Sure thing."

_Special Agent Bray's Office_

"Agent France said you wanted to see me?"

"Agent Durham, take a seat."

Olive hesitantly sat down across from Agent Phil Bray, the unit chief. "May I ask what this is about?"

"Yes. I believe that Agent France has probably told you about the abusing Federal resources bit, hasn't he?"

"Yes, but-"

"You've worked with the FBI for some time now, haven't you, Durham?"

"Yes, but Sir-"

"Then you know that _every penny _spent by the FBI is tracked, and logged. You know that _every _time you hit 'search' on Google or 'go' on the address bar is."

"I do."

"Then _why _on Earth are you searching for a man who, according to the FBI, doesn't exist? _Why _are you opening cases that have been closed for 15 years?"

Olive looked up at the African American man, considerably older than herself. "Meet me in my office at 1600 - please. Maybe I can't explain it, but I certainly _can _show you."

Bray spent several seconds staring at her before nodding slowly. "I'm giving you a chance to explain yourself, Olive, don't screw it up."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, that was a short chapter, which is why I will give you _two _chapters this time…be thankful for that. What do you think? And if anyone is any confused about the AU counterparts (who represents who) just leave your question in a review or PM, and I'll answer it.


	3. Teams of Understanding

**Author's Note: **Here we have the bonus update chapter…This is the meeting with the ex-FBI agent that Agent Astro talked about, and Bray coming to Olive's office…Just a heads up. This chapter is considerably longer.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended, etc, etc, etc.

* * *

_Conference Room_

"His name is Mr. Morrison. According to his record he just quit cold turkey several years ago." the curly haired Agent Astro Fieldsworth said as she handed Olive a thick file.

"Wow, what'd _he_ do?"

Astro smiled. "Tried to look for the truth."

"I owe you, Ash."

"Mhm."

* * *

"Hello, Mr. Morrison? My name is Olive Durham."

"No time for all the pleasantries. Just call me Rick." The man spoke with a slightly Scottish accent as he shook her hand.

"Short for Richard?" She asked, sitting across from him at the table.

The older man laughed. "Never said it was my _name, _Olive."

Olive smiled. "Touché."

"Now, you probably haven't heard much about me. FBI Director never liked me much. I wasn't very popular in the Bureau." Olive placed the file down on the table. "Your file says otherwise."

"A lot of memories in that file." Rick said, a twinkling in his eyes that quickly faded. "I wish I remembered more."

A beat skipped between them. "What don't you remember?" She almost whispered.

"A few missing gaps here and there." He smiled gently in an uncle-y way. "Same thing happen to you, dear?"

Olive smiled tensely. "We aren't here to talk about me."

"How old were you?"

Olive sighed. "I can't remember anything before I was 8." There was no sense avoiding the question.

"Ahh…They had you early."

"Who?"

Rick leaned back on the back two legs of his chair; he waved his hand in the air carelessly. "They. The ones against us…the outsiders." He clasped his hands in his lap.

Olive nodded. "Them."

"You're after Them, aren't you?"

"I don't know, am I?"

"I understand that you are trying to find someone who doesn't seem to exist."

"Rick, I don't know if the man is _real._ Along with these strange cases I keep finding and Bray breathing down my neck about Resources-"

"-I can help."

"And in return?"

"Why does there have to be a catch, m'dear?"

"There is _always _a catch."

"I just want to get Them, Olive. I want other people to have their _whole _lives…not fragments like we do."

"Welcome to the team, Rick."

_Olive's Office, 1600_

A knock on the office door startled Olive from file she was pouring over.

The room was square, a normal office. On the east wall there was a door leading to the main FBI building, the wall was made of glass, so that you could see. Her desk was on the south wall, and a filing cabinet was to it's left. The west wall was covered by a huge corkboard with a map of hundreds of pushpins in it. Papers, strings, and maps littered the board in a completely "organized" mess. The north wall had a free standing Smart Board. When connected to a laptop, it became a touch screen.

"Come in." Olive called as shut the file and placed it in the filing cabinet. She saw Bray through the glass walls.

Bray walked in and took a step back when he saw the room. The smart board was slightly illuminated and a _very _faint humming noise emitted from it. There was the name "Pete Knight" and lists of organizations from the "Alpha Net" (FBI, CIA, ATF) in the middle of the board, some of which were crossed out, some not. On the bottom of the board were overlapping names and addresses of the contacts from the organizations. His eyes glanced to the corkboard and a confused look flashed across his face.

Olive walked around the desk hesitantly. She gestured to the corkboard. "Cases. _Strange _cases. Unexplainable ones."

Bray stared without saying anything.

"All over the country."

Bray gestured to the bottom end of the board. "Is that a timeline?"

Olive's breath caught in her throat. "It is. A…a timeline of _my _life."

"You don't remember the first seven years of your life…" Bray said quietly, understanding.

Olive nodded. "My parents are gone…my sister is safe in Europe…I _need _to do this."

Bray sighed. "I can understand that. But how do I explain this to the Director?"

Olive smiled a half smile. "Let me make a team. Investigate these strange cases…"

"Let you _find _Pete Knight?"

"He's important, Bray. I _know _it."

Another pause.

"I'm willing to give this a try, Durham. But anything goes wrong…_my _ass will be on the line. So watch yourself."

Olive smiled. "Thank you."

Bray turned to leave. "The basement downstairs is abandoned. See if you can make any use of it. And Olive, everything passes by _me, _you got it?"

"Understood."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if these end in awkward places. In my notebook I wrote it as a whole long story with no chapter breaks, so I had to break it up. Anyway, what do you think about the fic so for? Remember, I'll still do the shout-out thing. Review?


	4. Visions and Acquaintances

**Author's Note: **Well then. The lack of reviews has been disappointing. Shout outs to JT4Life and Ocein for being my first reviewers…my _only _reviewers so far. I have the next few chapters written…but I don't HAVE to post…Thank you for those that _have _read and reviewed. I appreciate it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

_Meetings and Acquaintances _

"Astro…could I talk to you for a second?" Olive asked, peaking her head out of the doorway Phil Bray occupied a few minutes before.

"Of course." Astro walked over to her. "Yes?"

"Those cold cases I've been working on…and the new strange cases…and the Pete Knight situation, you're familiar with them, right?"

"Yeah, I know them." Astro replied as she gestured to the files in her arms.

"Well, Bray and I talked. I'm getting my own team. Now, you don't have to accept it, but I just want you to know that the offer to be a part of it is on the table. So, think about it."

Astro smiled and didn't hesitate at all. "I'm in."

"You sure?"

"Of course I am. I assume that Rick is in too?"

"Yes."

"That's…pretty sweet."

"I'm getting guys from maintenance to clear the basement and transport copies of files and things."

"They'll be done by lunch."

"I hope so."

Astro smiled. "Maintenance is one of those departments we can be more proud of."

_Visions_

She lost track of time quickly these days. _Really _quickly. And she fell asleep at the oddest hours. That was probably because the nights were the worst. Every time she closed her eyes she saw it. The explosion. Bodies falling. Bright lights. She heard a scream. And everything went black. That was it, over, and over again. And it didn't mean anything to her, even though she knew it should.

She didn't sleep at night anymore. It did her no good. She stressed more at night than during the day. Because that was when the nightmares came.

But she often nodded off at work…during the day. Just like she was doing now…

"_P-" _

_Boom! White lights. Bright, bright lights. They hurt. She couldn't see. _

_A whirring sound. It was weird. Eerie. Strange. _

_Dust. It choked her. Blocked her lungs. She gasped for air as she tried to scream. _

_Her hand. Something was gripping her hand. _

_Warm. It was warm. Not hot warm…comfort warm. Bit it was slipping away. Going further and further. And there was a scream. A horrible scream. _

_And then it was all dark. She was alone…the room, which was full of noise only seconds before, was now full of silence. And darkness. _

_It wasn't the kind of darkness as in the lack of light…it was darkness as in absence of everything. Light, sound, sight…him. _

_And, for the first time since the experiment, she was scared. _

Olive jumped awake to the shaking of her shoulder.

"Olive, you fell asleep." Charles said, a look of concern on his face.

Olive felt tears on her face. Wet, _real _tears.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head and dropped her head in her hands as tears started to fall. "I'm scared," she choked out, "I'm scared."

Charles' brow furrowed in concern as he leaned toward her. "Of what, Liv?" He asked protectively, worried.

She picked up her head long enough to look at him. He was crouched down next to her, at eye level. "Things I can't remember." She whispered.

Charles let her fall into his arms as she cried away, cried for all her worries and concerns.

"It'll be okay, Liv, I can feel it." He murmured in her hair.

She shook her head against his shoulder. "You can't know that."

"But I do." He said sincerely.

She pulled back after a few minutes and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

"I'm here if you need anything, Olive. Even if it's just to talk."

"I know." She said with a small smile. "I have to get back to work."

"Atta girl."

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, how about those reviews? Hopefully this chapter made sense…and if anyone is wondering, the dream was basically what happened that night that "Pete" left. She just woke up not remembering it…like everything else in the Fringe-verse. Alright then…more later. We'll actually have a _case _next time! And, I know that some of you may be Charlie/Olivia shippers...or Olive/Charles in this, but I meant this as a hurt/comfort/family sorta thing. Y'know, brother/sister (She can't exactly go to Peter/Pete when he's missing).


	5. A Case of Nonexistance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Fringe characters, places, themes, etc. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note: **Sorry these updates take me for-frickin-ever. I've been so busy with school it isn't even funny.

* * *

The chirp of her phone woke her from another one of her odd laboratory-related dreams. Olive groaned and turned towards her nightstand, shielding her eyes from the glaring LCD light of her alarm clock. 3:24. And to think she only fell asleep an hour ago.

She fumbled for her phone and flipped it open, "Durham," she mumbled sleepily, annoyance still evident.

"_Olive, it's Charles. There's been a murder." _

Why, after all these years, did those words still stop her blood cold?

"Of course there has." She grumbled. "Where?"

"_You got a pen on you?" _He rattled off numbers and street names and told her that the body might be 'of interest' to her.

"Alright. Be there in 20."

Functioning on a few ours of sleep, Olive grabbed clothes suitable for the Boston chill and retrieved her gun from underneath her pillow. This was going to be a hell of a day.

* * *

Johnny brought coffee. Miracle of miracles, really. She downed half the espresso in one go, barely flinching at the searing warmth.

"Who is it?" She asked, glancing down at a woman's body, which was sprawled out awkwardly on the pavement.

"Monique Lamereaux, according to an old ID in her wallet." The detective on scene answered grimly. "ME's preliminary report says that COD is a .22 to the head."

"Who found her?"

"Anonymous 911 call, calling it in. Turns out it was a payphone nearby. Canvassing the area for anyone who may have witnessed either the phone call or anyone 'sketchy' looking."

"Motive?"

"Not robbery - her cash and purse are still here - or sexual assault."

"Someone just wanted her dead really badly," Charles threw in as he came up to the scene. "They shot her from behind."

"Charles, you said there was something here that might interest me." She meant no offense. This was a horrible death - as were all others, but any other detective could have taken this case. The one on scene seemed capable enough.

"I ran the name through all our databases. Olive, Monique Lamereaux doesn't exist."

A heartbeat's pause. "What?"

"I ran her through all the databases. Figured that with a name like _Monique Lamereaux _she ought to pop up somewhere. But she didn't. I found no ID, no birth certificate…Of course, she could be a con artist, or have a fake identity…but her ID seems real enough. I don't think that's the case."

The hairs on the back of Olive's neck rose. "Oh." This didn't seem like a case of fake-identity to her, either.

"Yeah."

"I'm calling Rick."

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know. Nothin' special. It's a start though…I still have to figure the rest out, to be honest. And yes, Monique IS from "our" world, and yes, Olive WILL figure this out eventually. Comments? Reviews? Heck, I'll even take suggestions, lol.


End file.
